city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Colonial Federation
The Colonial Federation The Price of Democracy is the Life of its Citizens In the second exodus of earth after the end of the Great Wars a second great colonisation of space begun. Using safer fold technology meant that man spread out into the vastness of space and setup world all loyal to the veteran government of earth. Fold technology and the AI’s that where an important part of their process, allowed humans to meet many knew species of life and all the problems that come with it. Many wars where fought over distant parts of the galaxy that the Terrain government did not care about, the AI wars in 2523 where the last straw. With galactic travel cut off and no way of enforcing the rule of Terra many planetary federal government where begun. Terra remodelled the Nav-com AI to make it a low intelligence machine and started to move out to make contact with its colonies. It did not expect the difference the 30 year absence had made to these worlds and so more wars ensued. In 2552 on the world of Arnica, the national congress enacted the Articles of Colonisation and split its self from the Terrain Government and recruited 178 other worlds with the new Nav Point Database that was invented by Dr. Lars Teriyaki. Thus the Colonial Federation was born and the more worlds spread to their banner. The Articles of Colonisation is seen somewhat as a holy document by the people that it covers. It lays down that all planetary governments are free to make their own laws and collect their own taxes as long as long as they take Colonial Responsibility and the laws they set down do not infringe on peoples basics rights and religious freedoms. To safe guard these rights and the freedom of all colonial citizens one group of people had to be made fully separate from federal law and citizenship, these where the Colonial Marshals. The Colonial Marshals The Colonial Marshals’ credo is ‘Justice before Law’ and these men and women believe in it religiously. Here is an example of marshal thinking, ‘a man steels a loaf of bread to feed his family, is caught by a planetary police officer, and that man is put in prison. If the same man is caught by a Colonial Marshal, that marshal executes the planetary government for allowing a man to have too steel to feed his family.’ Selection for becoming a Colonial Marshals is unique to say the least. These people are all orphans of crime that have a very specific psychological profile, having been trained from the age of eight by their own choosing. Think of it. How many children have the mental strength to make that sort of life choice at eight? Only 2% are chosen to enter the Marshals’ Orphanage take the Colonial Seal that give them complete control over life and death. The Colonial Rifle Corp The other Arms of the Colonial Federation are the Colonial Rifle Corp, their military arm. The CRC are 6 billion Rifles strong with some 600 thousand ships in there arsenal. Each Rifle is the best of solders as selection weeds out the week and unworthy. They are all very well equipped and instead of medals they receive equipment as battle honours meaning that bravery is highly rewarded. Rifles are known though out the galaxy as never fighting to the last man, but at the same time never surrendering. If a battle situation look untenable they will spit into small groups and start fighting guerrilla battles all over a planet until relieved. The Colonial Intelligence Agency The Colonial Intelligence Agency, or the CIA (old Earth or what) watch for the threats coming from out side the Colonial Federation. This is about all that is known about this organisation. The Colonial Administrators The Colonial Administrators Office step in when a planet has gone to complete pot. Their job is to take over until a new planetary government can take over. The Colonial Research and Development The Colonial Research and Development look for ancient technology and alien technology that can be used by the Colonial Federation to defend its self against it enemies and make its citizens’ lives better. The Federal Arm The Federal Mail Service The Federal Mail Service connects all Systems within the Colonial Federation. Their 400 thousand massive Mail Carriers are in of them selves formidable war ships but their main role to carry mail and information from one system to another. From anywhere in the Colonial Federation a letter takes two weeks to get form source to destination. Although these are all part of the Colonial Authority, they do not have the autonomist control of the Colonial Marshal Authority. The other organisations carry out the will of the Federal Government on the planet of Central. These ogonisations cost the Colonial Citizons 0 tax credits as they have became self funding as they are not paid and Colonial R&D hold so many patents that it generates all the cash that is needed. The colonial Federation has now over 36000 worlds with a total population of 136 trillion people, within that mix there is only 1400 marshals.